De vuelta
by Juana Mari
Summary: Todos echan de menos a Chris... hasta que descubren que no está todo perdido. PaigeChris.
1. Chapter 1

Paige entró en la mansión Halliwell cargada de bolsas. Oyó el llanto del pequeño Wyatt, así que supo que Piper estaba en casa.

Entró en la cocina y encontró a Phoebe enfrascada en el ordenador.

-¿Qué haces? - Phoebe no contestó - ¿oye? - nada, no había respuesta - ¡Phoebe!

-¿Eh? - su hermana la miró con cara extrañada - ¡ah! Perdona.

Phoebe se quitó los tapones de los oídos y la miró sonriente.

-Con el llanto de Wyatt... no puedo trabajar.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo llorando? - preguntó Paige sentándose junto a ella.

-Desde esta mañana. Y no se por qué. Ni Piper sabe por qué. Leo está en la escuela de magia a ver si encuentra algo, pero...

-Entiendo. Voy a verle.

-Bien - Phoebe se puso de nuevo los tapones y comenzó a escribir.

Piper estaba en su habitación, con su hijo en brazos, intentando consolarle. Paige entró sigilosamente.

-Hola - dijo susurrando - ¿qué tal está?

-Igual. No se qué narices le pasa - miró a su hijo - no se por qué llora.

-Quizá tenga... ¿hambre? - Piper la miró - vale, improbable. ¿Quieres que busque en el libro de las sombras?

-¿Y qué vas a buscar? La abuela no escribió nada de niños llorones.

Una órbita azul apareció en la habitación, indicando que Leo estaba ahí.

-Chicas, ya se qué le pasa a Wyatt.

-Estupendo - dijo Piper - ¿qué?

-Echa de menos a Chris.

-Eso es absurdo – dijo Piper enfadada - ¿cómo va a echar de menos a alguien que está…

-¡No lo digas! – dijo Paige. – esa palabra es muy fea.

-Vamos Paige… luchas a diario con demonios ¿y ahora te asusta "esa palabra"?

-No me asusta, pero no creo que sea conveniente decirlo delante de Wyatt. Además, creo que Leo tiene razón. Ha pasado mucho tiempo con Chris… en cierto modo… todos lloramos porque le echamos de menos.

Piper miró primero a su hermana y después a su marido.

-Vale, ¿y qué hacemos para que se calle? No podemos traer a Chris de vuelta. Ya no hay futuro para él.

Leo y Paige se miraron entristecidos, era cierto.

Tiempo atrás, Chris solo buscaba que Piper y Leo volviesen juntos para poder concebirle, pero éstos no estaban enterados, así que siguieron discutiendo hasta que Chris desapareció para siempre.

Cuando se enteraron de lo que habían hecho, intentaron por todos los medios recuperarle, pero, como ya hubiese pasado con Prue, no volvió. No se puede recuperar lo que nunca se tuvo.

De repente oyeron un ruido que parecía alguien cayéndose estrepitosamente. Piper dejó a Wyatt en la cuna y bajaron a ver.

Fueron corriendo hacia la cocina y vieron a Phoebe luchando contra un enorme demonio.

-¡Phoebe!

-¡Necesito ayuda! – dijo ésta mientras cogía un cuchillo.

-Vale, necesitamos un hechizo – dijo Piper – o no, mejor será hacer… ¡esto!

Piper levantó las manos y explotó al demonio, que emitió una llamarada y desapareció.

-Gracias hermana – dijo Phoebe quitándose los tapones.

-No deberías ponerte eso nunca más – dijo Piper – esperad un momento…

-No se oye nada – dijo Leo extrañado.

-¿Por qué Wyatt no llora?

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación de Piper, donde Wyatt descansaba en su cuna. Lo que vieron, les pilló a todos de sorpresa.

-¿Chris?


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Hallywell les miró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras acunaba al pequeño Wyatt, que descansaba feliz en los brazos de su hermano.

Piper se acercó sigilosamente al que decían era su hijo y le examinó con detenimiento.

-No puede ser. Tu deberías estar...

-Ya, pero no lo estoy. ¿No te alegras de verme, mamá?

Chris dejó a Wyatt en la cuna y miró de nuevo a Piper, que ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella abrió los brazos y recibió a Chris, que la estrechó hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.

Paige y Phoebe fueron hacia él corriendo y le abrazaron.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Chris – dijo Phoebe riendo.

-Yo a vosotras también.

Leo observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te importaría explicar qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa de Chris se borró de golpe. Miró a su padre extrañado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Leo – dijo Piper enfadada – es nuestro hijo, ¿qué pasa?

-Perdonad que me comporte así – dijo Leo – pero últimamente habéis sido atacadas por demonios que pueden cambiar de aspecto. ¿Qué os dice que él no es uno de ellos?

-¿Quizá el hecho de que Wyatt no se haya protegido ante mí? - contestó Chris – de todas formas, tampoco esperaba un saludo efusivo por tu parte – las tres brujas le miraron extrañadas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Paige.

-Bueno, digamos que no se ganó el premio a mejor padre conmigo.

-Soy un buen padre – dijo Leo entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, Wyatt nunca se quejará de tí como padre. En cambio yo...

Piper se puso entre Leo y Chris.

-Espera un momento. Hay algo que no entiendo. Tu vienes del futuro, entonces has tenido un futuro, lo que significa que naciste, pero... no lo entiendo – dijo dándose por rendida.

-El futuro ha cambiado, obviamente – explicó Chris – me han dado una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Leo, aún con dudas.

-Tus jefes – dijo Chris mirando fijamente a su padre – pero hay cosas que han cambiado. Mi misión ha cambiado.

-Tu misión era ayudarnos a que Wyatt no fuese malo en el futuro – dijo Phoebe.

-De eso ya no tenéis que preocuparos.

-¿Wyatt está a salvo? - preguntó Piper sonriendo.

-Si, pero el que no está a salvo soy yo.

Todos bajaron al salón para que Chris pudiese explicar qué era lo que estaba pasando, y qué era lo que le había hecho volver.

Antes de sentarse, Chris inspeccionó la casa en busca de demonios, fantasmas o algún ser que pudiese estar observando u oyendo.

-Tranquilo Chris – dijo Leo – esto no es un hotel para demonios.

-Muchas veces te han atacado por detrás sin que te enteraras – contestó Chris molesto.

-¿Podéis parar ya? - Piper estaba muy enfadada por el comportamiento de su marido – tu y yo hablaremos después – dijo apuntando a Leo con el dedo.

Chris volvió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, respirando profundamente.

-Veréis, la cosa es sencilla. Cuando me fuí – por el rabillo del ojo vio a Phoebe moverse incómoda en el sofá al recordar el momento – no me fui del todo. Me llevaron arriba y eliminaron mi alma. Mi ser, lo que me hacía ser especial. Pero mi cuerpo permaneció. Estuve enterrado hasta que un día, un mayor decidió darme un alma nueva con el propósito de recuperar la anterior. La necesito. O mejor dicho, la necesitáis.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Paige.

-Para el futuro. No os podéis imaginar lo que va a venir. Todo lo que habéis tenido, multiplicado por tres. El submundo se está revelando, han elegido una nueva Fuente, más poderosa, casi indestructible, asi que cualquier ayuda que podáis tener, será buena.

-Pero entonces... - Piper se levantó - ¿no eres nuestro hijo?

-Con este alma, no.

-¿Dónde está tu alma? - preguntó Leo.

-Tu deberías saberlo. Eres un anciano. Las almas perdidas se guardan en una zona protegida por ancianos...

-Pues ya está – dijo Piper – sube y recupérala – miró a Leo esperanzada.

-No es tan fácil – explicó Chris – también están protegidas por demonios, y a esos, no les hace tanta gracia que subas a recuperar un alma si no tienes un buen motivo.

-¿No te parece motivo suficiente que queramos recuperar a nuestro hijo? - preguntó Piper.

-Según ellos, ya tengo alma. No necesito la antigua. No me sirvió en el pasado, no me va a servir en el futuro.

-Genial – resopló Paige – entonces ahora... ¿no eres de nuestra familia?

-No.

-Hay algo que no encaja – dijo Leo levantándose – si tu alma se fue... ¿cómo sigues recordando todo? Se supone que estuviste muerto.

-Parece mentira que seas un anciano – dijo Chris cansado – cuando un ángel o un mitad-angel – miró a Paige – muere, sus recuerdos permanecen para siempre.

-Pero si está muerto, no va a necesitarlos – dijo Phoebe.

-Pero si le dan un alma nueva, si.

-A los ángeles suelen... "reciclarlos" - explicó Leo – para que no se pierda el espíritu del bien.

-Exacto – dijo Chris – así que vuestro objetivo es intentar conseguir mi alma.

-¿Nuestro objetivo? - preguntó Leo - ¿y qué pasa contigo?

-No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en la tierra. No tengo poderes.

-¿Cómo? - Phoebe se asustó al oír aquello.

-Mi alma no es mágica. El único poder que me han concedido ha sido orbitar.

-Para poder subir – dijo Leo.

-O bajar. Escuchad, este alma no tiene un tiempo de existencia ilimitado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - preguntó Piper.

-Tres días. Si en tres días no he recuperado mi alma, no volverán a darme una oportunidad.

El salón se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Solo el ruido de un golpe en la planta de arriba les hizo reaccionar.

-Wyatt.

Todos subieron a la habitación de Wyatt, y encontraron a un demonio contra la pared y al pequeño Wyatt envuelto en su escudo protector y llorando.

Antes de que Piper pudiese explotarle, el demonio lanzó una bola de fuego a Chris, pero Paige fue más rápida y la dirigió de vuelta al demonio, haciéndole explotar, aunque Chris salió mal parado, ya que al intentar esquivar la bola, había caído contra un mueble y se había hecho una brecha en la frente.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Paige asustada.

-Si. ¿Y Wyatt?

Piper cogió a su hijo en brazos y empezó a consolarle hasta que el llanto cesó.

-Que curioso – dijo Leo – justo cuando vuelves, un demonio ataca a Wyatt y te lanza una bola de fuego a ti – le miró duramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Soy un demonio y uno de mi calaña ha querido hacer el trabajo de matar a las Embrujadas por mí?

-Bueno ya está bien – dijo Piper – Chris no es un demonio. Si lo fuese, Wyatt se hubiera protegido, y no lo ha hecho. Punto y final a esta discusión.

-Ven, te curaré esa herida. - Paige cogió a Chris suavemente del brazo.

-Espera – dijo Leo.

El ángel se acercó hasta Chris y puso su mano sobre la frente de éste. La herida desapareció segundos después.

-Gracias – dijo Chris.

-Intenta tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Ahora eres vulnerable, y yo no puedo curarlo todo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Te prepararé la habitación de invitados – dijo Piper mientras Leo y Chris seguían mirándose fijamente.

-Gracias mamá.

Piper, Paige y Phoebe salieron de la habitación. Leo, en vez de decir algo, orbitó y se fue, dejando a Chris solo con el pequeño Wyatt en la habitación.

Chris se acercó a la cuna y cogió a su hermano.

-A ti también te he echado mucho de menos, peque – dijo besandole la frente.


End file.
